The pump hose retriever of the invention finds particular use by an operator in fueling large tractors and trucks with a minimum effort in the handling of a long, bulky hose. The fuel tanks on these large vehicles are located on all sides, requiring the use of a lengthy hose. During the refueling process, the nozzle may inadvertently leave the operator's hands and the cable attached to the hose will be retracted. The present invention overcomes this problem by reducing the pull back on the cable to a minimum by employing a tension weight until the operator is ready to replace it in storage position. The invention then provides for ready release of a counterweight by the operator so that the hose may be easily replaced in storage position by the counterweight engaging the tension weight.